fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Hex Games
Hex Games is episode 20a from Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Kyle is upset when Sigmund releases a new video game, "Sigmund the Sorcerer's Wizard Challenge", until he finds out whoever wins the game gets an admission to Milkweed as the prize. With the help of Fanboy and Chum Chum and their ultimate video game skills, Kyle tries to beat the game without beating himself up. Plot Kyle is flying through the air on his broomstick one evening to get a break from "the annoyances of the mortal world" when he slams into a mailbox Fanboy and Chum Chum were literally walking on air to. They say they're getting Air Mail and find that a new video game has came. Chum Chum explains they spent the last six weeks building up their thumb muscles and he and Fanboy ask Kyle to play with them. Kyle notices the game is called Sigmund the Sorcerer's Wizard Challenge, and is disgusted. He adds that the real challenge is "keeping down your lunch when you look at it". Fanboy asks Kyle if he has always wanted to learn how to be a wizard, to which Kyle angrily confesses to him that it was during his ten years of studying wizardry with a Sigmund at the Milkweed Academy. That's the moment when Chum Chum discovers there's a Milkweed Academy description on the box, stating if the player wins the game, they gets an admission to Milkweed Academy. Believing that this is a ticket to readmission, Kyle tells F&C "Well, what are we waiting for?" and teleports himself and the boys back to the Fanlair. Chum Chum is excited to play the game as Kyle takes the game disk from him. Because he's the only real wizard in the house, he decides to start the game by casting a spell on the disk. That doesn't work, because in order for the game to work, it has to go into the "Hex Box". Chum Chum puts the disk in the special unit, and this starts up the game. Sigmund appears on the Hex Box's hologram display and congratulates the boys for purchasing the game. While F&C swoon, Kyle disapproves and quotes: "Even his hologram is insufferable". Fanboy believes Sigmund picked him to play and is asked if he's ready for the ultimate video game challenge. After Fanboy said yes, Sigmund asks him to enter his wizard name on the virtual keyboard. Fanboy begins thinking whether to call himself "Fandalf" or "Fanlaria". Chum Chum gets his turn to enter his wizard name, and calls himself "Gorlock the Warlock, Sucker of Souls". The last step is for F&C to choose their "apprentice" for the game. Because Kyle is the only one left, Fanboy asks him, but Kyle says he's not an apprentice, but a full-fleged wizard. Fanboy and Chum Chum didn't listen to him however, and have already entered his name. Sigmund believes Kyle is "Pyle the Apprentice", and Kyle goes over to the keyboard to try and correct his name. Sigmund addresses the boys as Fandalf, Gorlock, and Pyle the Insignificant, and asks them to choose their controllers. Fanboy and Chum Chum each get their controllers: a black glove controller with an included wand. Kyle wonders where his controller is, to which Sigmund says that wands are for "wizards" only. Because he's an "apprentice", he gets a different controller: a black shoe controller. Sigmund announces the first level is for the "wizards" to warm up their wands. He accidentally releases his lucky bats from their belfry and whatnot. For every bat zapped, the player is rewarded with a coin. Fanboy strafes left and Chum Chum flanks right while Kyle just stands there and screams. Fanboy and Chum Chum proceed to defeat the bats one by wand and get a coin in return for every hit. Sigmund warns them that their "assistant" is taking heavy fire. Kyle is surrounded by the bats, who drop guano in his hair and wonders how to get away, to which Chum Chum says he has to jump. Kyle searches his shoe controller for the "jump" button and Fanboy tells him to just do "L-R-1-R-1, square-square-triangle, left trigger, up trigger, right trigger, down". This is the wrong code however, as it makes the shoe kick Kyle. F&C run over to him and Fanboy makes a shield to protect themselves. Chum Chum learns he unlocked a "Wacky Wand" feature and that zaps all the bats, making coins fall everywhere. Sigmund congratulates the boys for destroying all the bats, and Fanboy is awarded with an extra life in return. Kyle tells Sigmund he wants his ticket to Milkweed now, but the game is not over yet. Sigmund says they now has to face the "Gooper". Instantly, the Gooper reveals itself as a creature shaped like Kyle's head who's always goofing and snorting a lot. Sigmund warns the boys that the Gooper is a clumsy, dull-witted creature with no magical abilities to speak of, and wonders if they'll defeat him. As the boys marvel at the Gooper, Fanboy tells Kyle he looks like him. Kyle says he's not seeing the resemblance. After checking out the Gooper's slack jaw and drool, Fanboy asks Chum Chum if the Gooper looks like Kyle, and he agrees. Kyle hopes they can just blast it, and this is the moment F&C fire their wands. But they wind up hitting Kyle himself instead of the Gooper. Chum Chum says it's uncanny and can't tell which is which, and Fanboy decides to just destroy them both. Sigmund tells them not to worry if they don't stop the Gooper, he's so stupid, he always destroys himself. The Gooper does exactly that just by sneezing, and Kyle asks Sigmund if they're through bashing him, they can just get on with the game. One hundred ninety four Kyle-bashing levels pass, and the boys are about to do the final level, meaning the admittance to Milkweed is almost theirs. Kyle is excited, and tells Sigmund to "Bring it". Sigmund says in order to win the admission and complete the game, they have to face the game's final boss: the most powerful wizard in the universe, which is Kyle. Kyle believes he's the final level and is flattered. Sigmund reveals he was just fooling and if he knew anything about wizarding, he would be holding his sides from splitting. He then reveals he must face a wizard with actual power, which is Sigmordian, his game boss counterpart. The boys are transported to a high tower, where they are greeted by Sigmordian, who attacks them. Fanboy and Chum Chum are ready, and fire ice-teroids. Kyle wonders where they got them, and Chum Chum says it was from eating the flower. Sigmordian punches the tower, which sends the boys to a castle-like race track. The boys proceed to follow the track and avoid Sigmordian, but Kyle gets hit too many times and finally says that's enough. This results in him taking off his shoe controller and throwing it away, but it hits a golden brick which reveals the key to Milkweed. Kyle grabs the key and mocks Sigmordian, who suffers a most spectacular demise and faints. Chum Chum says it was an honor of meeting him on the field of battle. Sigmordian immediately comes back and tells them to wait, then totally faints this time. This causes him to explode and the game to transition to the doors of Milkweed Academy. Kyle puts the key in the door lock, and the doors open, flooding the room with white light. Kyle, believing he's at Milkweed, announces he has returned. At that point, something hits him on the head and the lights go away revealing he's back at the Fanlair. The thing that hit Kyle on the head was actually a board game called "Milkweed Academy: The Home Game". Kyle realizes he was just busting his shoe just to win a stupid game for children, to which Fanboy says it's not only for children, but for people ages 8 to 888. Kyle says the game is an outrage, and Sigmund tells him he didn't foolishly think that playing a video game would get him into the most exclusive school in the universe, this time calling him by the name of Kyle instead of "Pyle". Just as Kyle begins to argue back, he stops and realizes Sigmund knew his name. Sigmund says he is not the hologram, but rather the real Sigmund surrounded by a glowy spell. Instantly, the Hex Box turns off and Sigmund appears in the Fanlair, thinking Kyle will never learn. Suddenly, he becomes unable to move his limbs, as Kyle learned two things: how to pause the game and how to properly use the shoe. The episode ends as Kyle uses the shoe to kick Sigmund. Transcript Gallery Trivia *Gags in this episode: **Kyle getting beaten or attacked. **Kyle forgetting how to use his shoe. **Sigmund (as a hologram) referring to Kyle as "Pyle". *This episode aired in United Kingdom before it aired in USA. *The first images were seen in the Nickelodeon Spain Weekend promo. *The "hex" in the episode's title is having to do with witchcraft being placed upon or to bewitch. This probably has to do with the theme of the episode. *It's revealed that Kyle had attended Milkweed for 10 years before being expelled. *This is Sigmund's first speaking role since his debut in season 1. *First time Sigmund went into the Fanlair. *Chum Chum mentioned Milkweed Academy for the first time. *When Fanboy and Kyle read what's on the "Milkweed Academy: The Home Game" box at the end, their eyes travel slowly from the right to the left, then jerk back to the right. This indicates a "right to left" writing system. *We hear Sigmund's evil laughter for the first time. *One thing to know how to tell Kyle and the Gooper apart from each other is that they look like each other, but they don't act like each other, as Kyle is serious and the Gooper acts like a dummy. *Kyle breaks the fourth wall near the beginning by staring at the camera with a flirtatious look on his face. *When Fanboy says "Haven't you ever wanted to learn how to be a wizard?", if you listen closely you can hear that his voice is auto-tuned. *This episode reveals what Milkweed Academy looks like physically. *Although most of the Gooper's speech is made up of mumbles and goofy laughter, if you listen closely to when Fanboy tells Kyle that Gooper looks like him you can hear the Gooper say "I'm a mutant", "I'm a wizard" and "Look at me". *This episode shows that Kyle has a fear of bats. *This is the first time a character, in this case Sigmund, says "psych". *If you look closley while the main 3 are running on the relay track before Kyle hits the block, you can see Kyle push his way to the front. *This episode and "Speed Eraser" aired on Nika Futterman's 43rd birthday, as well as Kevin Michael Richardson's 48th birthday. Continuity *Seventh episode to focus entirely on Kyle. ("Wizboy", "Chicken Pox", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Lord of the Rings", "Crib Notes", "Tooth or Scare") *Second time Fanboy and Chum Chum help Kyle with a Milkweed Readmission. ("Crib Notes") *Second time Kyle scolds Fanboy and/or Chum Chum. ("Tooth or Scare") *Fifth episode where the final scene says "THE END" ("Excuse Me", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Strings Attached", "Brain Freeze"). *Once again, Fanboy's name was not said once, although being referred to as "Fandalf". *The background music played whenever the Gooper is present is the same as Chum Chum went to the nurse in "Pick a Nose". *Second time Fanboy uses a magic wand ("Chicken Pox"). *Kyle bursts out at Fanboy and Chum Chum for doing a random thing instead of the task at hand, like what he did in "Wizboy", "Cold War", "Fan vs. Wild", "Tooth or Scare" and "Brain Freeze". *The shield Fanboy produces looks like the Cone of Silence, which first appeared in "Chicken Pox". *The bats' faces look like Scamper's face when he emerged from the TV in "Digital Pet Cemetery". *Fifth time Fanboy and Chum Chum are annoyed with Kyle ("I, Fanbot", "The Book Report of the Dead", "Lord of the Rings", "There Will Be Shrieks"). *After the game is turned on, Sigmund (as a hologram) announces it along with fireworks, like how Kyle first introduced himself in "Wizboy". *The lights get dark when Kyle is about to cast a spell on the game, like when he summoned the Fires of Ragnar in "The Winners". *This is the fourth time Kyle is asked to do something and rejects at first, but later on he decides to do it ("Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Tooth or Scare", "Kids in the Hall"). *Nearly all the events take place at night ("Digital Pet Cemetery", "Moppy Dearest", "Night Morning", "Total Recall", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Saving Private Chum Chum", "Schoolhouse Lock"). Goofs *Kyle should've been surprised that Sigmund (disguised as a hologram) knew his name when he faked that Kyle was the final boss. *Fanboy says the code he thinks is "jump" is "L-R-1-R-1, square-square-triangle, left trigger, up trigger, right trigger, down", but Kyle is only pressing the red button on the shoe. *At the end when Sigmund teleports to Kyle, Fanboy and Chum Chum suddenly disappear during the camera's pan shot. *When the game starts up after the disk is put into the Hex Box, Sigmund spins around as he appears on the hologram display. At the end when the Hex Box turns back on so Sigmund can talk to Kyle however, he doesn't spin. *At 1:10 when the camera zooms in on Kyle as he wiggles his nose, his cape is not flapping behind him. *Kyle searches his controller for the "jump" button, but why would he do that when he can just jump himself? *When Sigmordian shows up, he is near the tower most times, but during the shot of Sigmordian throwing his first fireball, he is away from the tower. *At the beginning when Kyle is riding his broomstick, buildings are seen in the background below him, but when he crashes into the mailbox and throughout the rest of the sky scene, no buildings can be seen. *Kyle addresses Milkweed Academy as "Milkweed Academy of Wizarding" in this episode, but Eric Robles has said it's "Milkweed Academy for Wizards". *Chum Chum and Kyle are left-handed throughout the whole episode, but they are ambidextrous, as shown in episodes such as "Crib Notes". *Sigmund addresses Fanboy as "Fandalf" when Fanboy had two name choices: Fandalf or Fanlaria. It's possible Sigmund chose randomly. *When Kyle throws his shoe onto the golden brick to get the key to Milkweed, it is on the ground just a few inches away from him, but when he mocks Sigmordian, the shoe disappears until the end when Kyle kicks Sigmund. *The buttons on the controllers appear far too small for the wearers' fingers to push. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum accidently zap Kyle instead of the Gooper, Kyle is burnt and charred, but after the Gooper sneezes causing him to disappear, Kyle is perfectly clean. *The virtual keyboard used to enter player names is designed wrong. The number of keys is too short, and the enter button is random. We also don't know what letters the characters are pushing. *Fanboy asks Kyle if he has ever wanted to be a wizard, despite the fact he knows he's one now. However, he might be referring to the "wizard" players in the game, so this is not an error. *The game is called "Sigmund the Sorcerer's Wizard Challenge", but the game box only says "Sigmund's Wizard Challenge". *When Kyle flies by the moon sparkles play off the back of his broomstick as he flies. In the next shot and for the rest of the flight however, no sparkles appear. *In a close-up of the right side of Kyle's shoe there is a control module, but zoomed out there's just a red button. *In real life, the game voice doesn't congratulate the player on purchasing the game. *The couch and TV in the Fanlair are absent. This might not be an error, as Fanboy and Chum Chum might have pushed them aside to make more room to play. *When the game turns on, the lights in the Fanlair go out. This is a blackout, when all the lights and power go out. This is completly impossible, as if the lights were to go out, the game would've turned off as well. *Kyle says the bats are dropping guano in his hair, but the bats don't appear to be pooping on him. *When Kyle holds up his wand to cast a spell on the game disk, Chum Chum is next to him, but when the camera zooms in on Kyle, Chum Chum has suddenly disappeared. *"Wizarding" and "Wizardcraft" are not real words. But only J.K Rowling The Author of Harry Potter used that word "Wizarding" in her books. *There were four spiky platform thingys, but Kyle only passed under three before throwing his shoe to hit the golden brick. It's possible he wasn't shown going under the first. *Right when Kyle throws the shoe on the golden brick at the end, the spiky platform thingy above him is gone. *After the Gooper is defeated and Kyle tells Sigmund to just get on with the game, Fanboy and Chum Chum have disappeared. *During the race track in the final level, the length of the track constantly changes how far it runs and the runners constantly change their positions on the track. *When Sigmordian approaches the main 3 at 9:00 his mouth isn't moving while he's laughing. Allusions *Hex games is a parody of Olympics. *'BeWitched' - At the beginning of the episode, Kyle looks at the screen with a flirtacious look while riding his broomstick, which is referenced to the TV series and the movie. *'The Fairly Oddparents' - This episode has shared the same name of The Fairly Oddparents episode. Also this episode is simular storyline as The Fairly Oddparents episode called Power Mad. *'Simon The Sorcerer (Video Game Series) '- The Video Game Called Sigmund The Sorcerer's Wizard Challenge is maybe a parody of the British Video Game Franchise Called Simon The Sorcerer. *'Croc (Video Game Series) '- Sigmordian is maybe a parody of Baron Dante from Croc: Legend Of The Gobbos and Croc 2. Fanboy, Chum Chum and Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason met Sigmordian in the final level with a dramatic music, which is simular to Baron Dante's Final Boss Level Theme Music in Croc: Legend Of The Gobbos. Sigmordian uses fire magic, which is simular to Baron Dante's fire magic in Croc 2 and Sigmordian fell for his most spectacular demise, which is simular to Baron Dante's demise. *'Godzilla - '''When Sigmordian came in the Final Boss Level, the music is similar to Godzilla's Rampage Theme from the Japanese Godzilla Movies. *'Crash Bandicoot (Video Game Series)' - Sigmund's Bats were looked very similar to the arctic bats from Crash Twinsanity. The Gooper laughs uncontrollably like a maniac, just like Ripper Roo. Sigmordian Chase Level is very similar to the Boulder Chase in Crash Bandicoot 1, Polar Bear Chase in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Triceratops Chase in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Dragon Chase in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex and Rusty Walrus Chase in Crash Twinsanity. Sigmund took the role as the video game's hologram, just like Doctor Neo Cortex, Doctor Nitrus Brio and Coco Bandicoot in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and Emperor Velo XXVII in Crash Nitro Kart. *'The Simpsons''' - At the end of this episode, Kyle kicks Sigmund in the boot, which is referenced to episode "Burns Heir", when Mr. Burns kicked Bart Simpson in the boot. *'Harry Potter' - Hex Games is the Parody of Quidditch games and Triwizard Tournament. The video game called "Sigmund The Sorcerer's Wizard Challenge is maybe a parody of Triwizard Tournament in Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire. Also when Kyle called Fanboy and Chum Chum "Dumbledorks", it is referenced to the character Albus Dumbledore. Kyle is afraid of Bats, it is referenced to Ron Weasley is afraid of Spiders. When Fanboy and Chum Chum were zapping the bats with their wands, it is referenced to when Professor Gilderoy Lockhart releases Cornish Pixies and Hermione Granger is zapping them with her wand. Sigmordian is maybe a parody of Lord Voldemort. *'Xbox 360' - Hex Box is the Parody Of Xbox 360. *'The Weakest Link' - Sigmund is the host of his Video Game, which is called Sigmund The Sorcerer's Wizard Challenge, Which is maybe the Parody of Anne Robinson is the host of her Game Show called The Weakest Link. *'Lego Harry Potter Years 1-4' - Sigmund was instructing and explaining to Fanboy, Chum Chum and Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason to how to zap the Bats by demostration, which is referenced to Professor Gilderoy Lockhart was explaining to the students to how to zap the Cornish Pixies by demostration. *'Lord Of The Rings - '''Fandalf's name is maybe reference to Gandalf from The Lord Of The Rings and The Hex Box Console it is a parody of the Eye of Sauron. *'The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius''' - Chum Chum's wizard name is "Gorlock", which is also the name of an alien team who competed on Intergalactic Showdown in the episode "Win Lose and Kaboom!". *'Super Mario Bros.' - The coin-grab sound effect that plays when a coin is rewarded sounds like the exact sound effect from the game. Also, the Gooper bears resemblance to Mario's head. *'Sleeping Beauty' - Sigmordian threw green fireballs, which is similar to Maleficent in her dragon form. *'Super Sentai'/'Power Rangers' - Sigmordian falls down and explodes during his demise, which is similar to the defeat of the monsters from the Super Sentai and Power Rangers Franchise. *'Spongebob Squarepants' - Kyle crashes into a wall and Fanboy and Chum Chum use his body as a stool to jump up to the next platform the same way Spongebob crashes into a wall and Sandy uses his body to jump over it in the episode "Pressure". *'Hercules' - Sigmordian is maybe a parody of the Greek God of the Underworld named Hades. *'Aladdin' - Sigmordian is maybe a Parody of Jafar in His Genie Form. *'The Little Mermaid' - Sigmordian is maybe a parody of Ursula the Sea Witch in the Gigantic form. Sigmordian falls down his demise, which is similar to Ursula The Sea Witch falls down her demise. *'The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge' - Sigmordian's demise is very simular to Oogie Boogie's Gigantic Form. *'Kingdom Hearts' - The Magic Wands is maybe the spoof of the Keyblade. *'Fantasmic' - Sigmordian falls down during his demise, which is similar to Maleficent was defeated by Mickey Mouse at the climax of Fantasmic. *'Peter Pan' - Sigmund booped Kyle's nose, Just like Captain James Hook booped Mr. Smee's nose. *'The Sooty Show' - Sigmund booped Kyle's nose, Just Like Matthew Corbert, Sooty and Soo booped Sweep's nose in The Sooty Show episode called "Honking Noses". *'Codename: Kids Next Door' - Sigmordian has flames in his hair and he threw fireballs at Fanboy, Chum Chum and Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason, Which is maybe referenced to Numbuh 3 (Aka Kuki Sanban) has flames in her hair and she threw fireballs at Numbuh 2 (Aka Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.) and Numbuh 5 (Aka Abigail Lincoln) in the episode called "Operation: HOTSTUFF". *'Girl Meets World' - Sigmund booped Kyle's nose, just like Missy booped Lucas's nose in the episode "Girl Meets Sneak Attack." *'Total Drama' - Sigmund booped Kyle's nose, Just like Courtney booped Heather's nose in Total Drama World Tour episode called "Slap Slap Revolution" and it Just like Ella booped Max's nose in Total Drama Pahkitew Island episode called "Mo Monkeys Mo Problem". Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle and the Gooper (uncredited) * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Sigmund/Sigmordian * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Kyle Category:Sigmund Category:Episodes with no background characters Category:Episodes with no female characters